Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an indoor location measurement system and method using radio signal transmitters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method able to more accurately measure an indoor location by correcting an error of signal strength of a wireless signal that is received by a user terminal through various objects (for example, a wall, a window, or the like) in an indoor space using spatial information of a space and location information of an wireless signal transmitter upon indoor location measurement using a predetermined wireless signal transmitter (for example, a beacon or the like).
Description of Related Technology
A location based service (LBS) that provides an information service based on a location of a user by measuring a location of a user terminal such as a mobile phone is widely used. In general, an LBS measures a location of a user terminal using a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. In the case of the GPS, there are many cases where it is difficult to receive a GPS satellite signal in an indoor space. Thus, it is difficult to provide continuous indoor location information to a user.
In order to solve these problems, various indoor location measurement technologies have been developed. For example, a plurality of access points (APs) are installed in indoor spaces such as the inside of buildings and a location of a user terminal is measured through RF signals. Alternatively, a location of a user terminal is measured using infrared (IR) radiation or ultrasonic waves, as well as RF signals.